(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). More particularly, the invention relates to an LCD preventing a texture and improving an aperture ratio.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An LCD as one of flat panel display devices that is widely being used includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are provided and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer is interposed therebetween.
The LCD generates an electric field in a LC layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, to determine orientations of LC molecules of the LC layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The LCD further includes thin film transistors connected to pixel electrodes, respectively, and a plurality of signals lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling them.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, is spotlighted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. Here, the reference viewing angle implies a viewing angle that is 1:10 in contrast ratio, or a critical angle of gray-to-gray luminance reversion.
In order to approximate side visibility to front visibility in the vertical alignment mode LCD, a method of causing a difference in transmittance by dividing one pixel into two sub-pixels and applying different voltages to the two sub-pixels has been suggested.